A prueba de suegras
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: El verdadero pasado de Anna se revela con la llegada de… ¿su verdadera madre? Ahora que ha sido separada de Yoh, él intentará recuperarla, aún si tiene que recurrir a sus peculiares amigos o inclusive a su hermano. ¿Lo logrará? ¿Podrá la rubia ocultar por mucho tiempo su embarazo?
1. Chapter 1

El día transcurría como cualquier otro en aquella pequeña pensión situada en Funbari Ga Oka. Yoh preparaba la cena mientras su "trabajadora" prometida miraba despreocupadamente la televisión, nada fuera de lo normal para la joven pareja. El castaño agregaba los últimos ingredientes a la preparación cuando algo captó su atención.

-Yoh…contesta el teléfono-ordenó la rubia antes de darle un enorme mordisco a la galleta que tenía en mano.

-Voy…-Yoh dejó de lado los utensilios de cocina para responder el teléfono. Le pareció sumamente extraño, ya que muy rara vez recibían llamadas. Tomó el aparato en cuestión y aclaró su voz -¿Bueno? ¡¿Abuela?! Qué sorpresa… ¿Cómo has esta…? ¿Necesitas hablar con Anna? De acuerdo, dame un momento.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestionó la chica al escuchar su nombre.

-Es para ti-señaló el teléfono. Anna arqueó una ceja al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose a su prometido para después tomar el aparato entre sus manos.

-Kino-Sensei, vaya sorpresa. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-pregunto con seriedad, Yoh observaba atentamente cualquier gesto que ella hiciera. Ella frunció el ceño…algo debía estar mal-Entendido…iremos mañana mismo.

Dicho eso, colgó el teléfono. Yoh le miraba impaciente, moría por saber que orilló a la distante Kino Asakura a dignarse a llamarlos. Anna, por su parte, permanecía con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, cosa que inquietaba aún más a su prometido.

-¿Todo bien, Anna?

-¿Eh?...Si, por supuesto. Kino-Sensei quiere que vayamos a Izumo, cuando lleguemos nos explicará.

-¿Crees que sea algo importante? ¡¿Y si se pasó algo a mi abuelo?!

-Cálmate, no ganas nada con preocuparte-afirmó la rubia, indiferente como siempre-Mejor ve y termina la cena, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Si, por supuesto.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Había sido un largo viaje, pero por fin habían llegado a la majestuosa residencia de la familia Asakura, situada en Izumo. Les parecía sumamente extraño que la anciana matriarca del clan les llamara con tal urgencia, sobre todo a ella. Ahora que todo lo referente al torneo de shamanes había quedado en el olvido, se suponía que debían descansar, sin embargo, órdenes son órdenes, y más proviniendo de la temible Kino Asakura.

Ambos entraron a la bella casa siendo recibidos por la única aprendiz que la familia tenía. Ella los guió hacia la sala principal, donde Kino ya les esperaba. Tras dar una leve reverencia, la tímida chica de cabello rosado se retiró para que los jóvenes pudieran entrar.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron. La hermosa rubia entró primero, seguida por su prometido, quien observaba el enorme lugar. La chica rápidamente vió a su maestra sentada en el centro de dicha sala, quien les ordenó tanto a la rubia como a su futuro esposo tomar asiento frente a ella.

-Vaya, cuando los llamé no pensé que vinieran tan pronto- comenzó la anciana sirviendo un poco de té para ellos.

-Me sorprende que no esté en Aomori, Kino-Sensei- afirmó la rubia tras dar un sorbo a su bebida para después ver a la mujer.

-Es cierto lo que Anna dice- agregó el castaño sentándose a lado de su prometida- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Quisiera mentirles y decir que todo está bien-continuó ella acomodándose las gafas, su voz se tornada más seria de lo habitual, y eso preocupaba a la joven pareja-Sin embargo, debo serles muy franca.

-¿Qué ocurre abuela? –Yoh comenzaba a desesperarse- ¿Ha pasado algo con mi abuelo?

-Afortunadamente Yohmei se encuentra bien.

-¿Entonces por qué nos ha llamado con tanta urgencia, Kino-Sensei?- Anna intentaba conservar la calma.

-Verán. Debido a ciertas circunstancias muy graves he tomado la decisión de anular su compromiso-dijo la anciana, Anna se había quedado muda de la impresión mientras Yoh aún no creía en las palabras de su abuela.

-¿Circunstancias graves? –alegó Anna golpeando son sus manos la mesa, simplemente no podía ser cierto-¿Qué tipo de circunstancias pueden ser tan importantes como para anular nuestro compromiso?

-Aunque no lo creas si las hay. Compórtate Anna.

La rubia se sentó nuevamente, debía estar calmada si no quería afectar su salud. Respiro profundamente e intentó controlarse, a fin de cuantas estaba frente a su maestra. Yoh no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. El castaño tomó valor y comenzó a hablar.

-Abuela, por favor… ¿Podría explicarnos por qué decidió algo así tan repentinamente?

-Escucha Yoh, y sobretodo tú, Anna- la anciana tomó un poco de aire, con temor a la reacción que los jóvenes pudieran tener- Ustedes saben que yo encontré a Anna y la tomé como discípula, y ha sido la mejor que he tenido.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?- cuestionó Yoh, Anna permanecía atenta.

-Todos pensamos que ella era huérfana, por eso también la acogí –la rubia frunció el ceño, comenzando a confundirse- Pero al parecer las cosas no eran así.

Anna sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Ella sabía perfectamente sus orígenes, estaba consciente de que su "familia" la había abandonado y que fue Kino quien la encontró y le dió ese hogar que le fue arrebatado. Su mente sacaba conclusiones que simplemente no eran posibles.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso abuela?-preguntó Yoh totalmente confundido, la anciana dió un sorbo a su té.

-En un momento verán- suspiró para después voltear hacia la puerta- Ya es hora de entrar.

Tanto Yoh como Anna desviaron sus miradas hacia la puerta, que en menos de un segundo se abrió, dejando ver una silueta femenina, la cual fue tomando forma conforme entraba, Era una mujer alta, de largo cabello rubio y ojos marrones, los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a la chica. Yoh parecía comprender qué ocurría, pero Anna no. Ella solo observaba a aquella mujer. Su rostro palideció. No entendía qué demonios estaba pasando ahí.

-No puedo creerlo-la mujer habló con la voz entrecortada. Su mirada estaba exclusivamente sobre Anna. De pronto, ella corrió hacia la chica, abrazándola con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás-Después de tanto tiempo…sabía que lo lograría. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! –se separó un poco de Anna para contemplarla mejor, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de esta- Estás enorme… ¡y tan hermosa! No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, pero ya no permitiré que nadie te separe de mí otra vez.

-¿Quién es usted?- la desesperación invadía a Anna, no podía recordar a esa mujer, quien solo sonrió.

-Es verdad, lo siento. Lo siento tanto, preciosa- dijo ella acariciando una de las mejillas de la rubia- Yo soy Michie, Michie Kyoyama. Soy tu madre.

Anna sintió un balde de agua helada caer sobre ella. Eso era imposible, esa mujer no podía ser su madre. Debía ser un error. Sí, eso debía ser. La mujer no dejaba de llorar mientras Yoh estaba simplemente perplejo y Kino permanecía en silencio.

-Cállate- pronunció la rubia con firmeza. La mujer, así como Yoh observaron a Anna impactados- Cierra la maldita boca, no quiero oírte decir eso otra vez, no lo mereces.

-Pero…mi cielo- Michie colocó nuevamente sus manos en las mejillas de Anna, sin embargo, esta las quitó bruscamente. Definitivamente no estaba jugando.

-No me llames así…cállate. ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres nadie! –Se separó rápidamente de ella, estar tan cerca le provocaba náuseas- ¿Quién te has creído que eres para venir aquí y decir que eres mi madre después de abandonarme? Lárgate, no te quiero cerca de mí. –Michie observaba atónita, cada palabra era una puñalada para ella- ¿Acaso no me oíste? ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! No te quiero cerca de mí…Ya tengo una verdadera familia, y no te quiero en ella.

-Pero Anna…-Michie cayó de rodillas, suplicando siquiera que la escuchara- Te juro que yo jamás te abandonaría. Eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi alma. Te he buscado por tantos años, tan solo permíteme demostrarte que digo la verdad. Te lo ruego.

-No, no lo haré. No tengo nada que escuchar- retrocedió unos pasos, Yoh no podía creer que esa fuera su Anna-¡Maldita sea! Lárgate ahora, o me voy yo.

-Anna…-la mujer no podía contener las lágrimas, eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡Perfecto!- respondió la chica en tono irónico, dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Entonces me largo yo!

Dicho esto, se retiró, azotando tras de sí la puerta. Kino permaneció silente, mientras Yoh simplemente observaba, incrédulo de todo lo que había presenciado. Esa no era su Anna, definitivamente no lo era.

-Anna… ¡espera, hija!-Michie corrió tras Anna, siendo detenida por Yoh, quien, difícilmente, conservaba la calma. Ella le observó, quería saber qué relación tenía con la rubia.

-Iré con ella, abuela-dijo él desviando su mirada hacia la anciana-Nadie la conoce mejor que yo.

Kino asintió, sabía que solo una persona podía calmar a Anna, y ese era él. El castaño se retiró, dirigiéndose a la habitación que la rubia ocupada cada vez que iban a Izumo, sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí. Yoh recorrió todos los pasillos de la casa, esperando que Anna no hubiera hecho una tontería.

-Yoh-Sama ¿Se encuentra bien?-cuestionó una chica de cabello rosado, quien lo había seguido desde hacía unos minutos.

-Tamao, que bueno que te encuentro-el joven la tomó de los hombros, haciéndola sonrojar-¿Has visto a Anna? He estado buscándola por todos lados, pero no logro dar con ella.

-Ya veo…-Tamao desvió la mirada, estar tan cerca de él le robaba el aliento- Anna-Sama se dirigió al templo que está a las afueras de la casa…realmente se veía muy mal. ¿Está todo bien?

-Después te explico-él sonrió, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba-¡Muchas gracias!

-Suerte, Yoh-Sama-susurró al verlo alejarse. Aunque ya se había resignado a que Yoh jamás le correspondería, aun le dolía que él siempre pusiera a Anna por sobre todo lo demás. Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. No quería llorar más, deseaba superar el hecho de que su amor no sería correspondido, pero…realmente era imposible. Siempre le vería así…todo el tiempo tras ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Removía ramas, arbustos y todo lo que pudiera atravesarse en su camino. Comenzaba a oscurecer y eso le impediría encontrar a su prometida. Gritaba exhaustivamente su nombre en espera de que ella respondiera. No podía negar que estaba aterrado, imaginando cuantas cosas pudieron haberle ocurrido. Escuchó unos sollozos cerca de donde estaba, justo en el templo…definitivamente era ella. Apresuró sus pasos, encontrándola tras una estatua, estaba sentada, abrazándose a sus piernas e inclinando el rostro. Lo último que ella quería era que Yoh la viera así.

-Anna…con que aquí estás-el castaño se acercó a ella, intentando que se dignara a verlo-Ven, todos estamos preocupados por ti. Mi abuela, tu mamá…

-¡Esa mujer no es mi madre!-la rubia se puso rápidamente de pie ara quedar a la misma altura de su prometido-Ella me abandonó, sin importarle lo que pudiera ocurrirme. No me interesa si se arrastra en el suelo implorando mi perdón…no se lo daré.

-Pero…aún no sabes cómo fueron las cosas. ¿Qué tal si…?

-Sea como sea…-interrumpió ella-No me importa.

-Anna…-le miró suplicante, sin embargo, la rubia desvió la mirada.

-Escucha Yoh. No solo es porque no quiera estar cerca de ella.

-¿Entonces?-cuestionó el castaño, Anna tragó saliva, aún sin creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No quiero…que nos separen-dijo casi en su susurro mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo. Yoh le miraba perplejo.

-Pero Anna…-se acercó a su prometida para después tomarla de las manos. Ella alzó su rostro, encontrándose con la dulce mirada del joven-…nadie va a separarnos…lo prometo.

Anna suspiró, confiaba plenamente en Yoh, así que todo estaría bien. El castaño sonrió, acercándose a ella para darle un delicado y fugaz beso en los labios, haciéndola sonrojar todavía más. Al separarse, le mostró su típica sonrisa.

-Anda…debemos regresar-la tomó de la mano invitándola a caminar junto a él. La rubia sonrió. Definitivamente todo estaría bien…o eso pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Anna había abandonado el lugar y ni ella, ni su prometido habían regresado. Michie observaba la puerta con notoria desesperación, temiendo que algo le hubiese ocurrido. Por su parte, Kino permanecía tranquila, dando de vez en cuando algunos sorbos a su té.

-Disculpe, Kino-San…-la mujer rompió el sofocante silencio que inundaba el lugar-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Adelante-consintió la anciana.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho que fue tras mi hija?

-Ese muchacho…-respondió Kino-…es mi nieto, Yoh. No tienes de qué preocuparte, él sería incapaz de lastimarla.

-Me tranquiliza saber eso, pero… ¿Qué relación tiene ella con su nieto?

-Eso es algo que Anna misma deberá responderte, pero te puedo decir que es alguien que lo ha dado todo por ella.

-Ya veo…-dijo con un tono de voz un poco más dulce. Eso la dejaba un poco más tranquila.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la joven pareja que, tomados aún de la mano, entraban al lugar. Anna lucía un poco mejor, pero obviamente seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

-Me alegra que ambos regresaran con bien-dijo la anciana al sentir que ambos se acercaban. Michie observaba al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Disculpa muchacho…-la mujer tomó la palabra, haciendo voltear a Yoh en un instante-¿Podías decirme tu nombre?

-Yoh…Yoh Asakura-hiso una reverencia totalmente sonrojado, Michie le miraba con una afable sonrisa-¡Es un placer, Kyoyama-San!

-Me alegra ver cuán educado eres, pero está bien…no hay necesidad de ser tan formal conmigo. Solo llámame Michie-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa-No soy tan vieja… ¿sabes? Pero respóndanme una cosa… ¿qué relación hay entre ustedes dos?

-Pues…verá…

-Estamos comprometidos-interrumpió la imponente Anna al ver a su prometido tan nervioso.

Michie les miraba atónita… ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¡¿Comprometidos?! Eso no podía ser posible. ¡Anna era una niña! ¡Su niña! Ella no podía estar comprometida, se negada rotundamente a creerlo.

-En realidad…-ahora fue Kino quien habló, captando la atención de todos los presentes-están son las circunstancias que he considerado de extrema importancia para anular su compromiso. Yoh…acompáñame. Anna debe hablar a solas con su madre.

-De acuerdo-el castaño se levantó, siendo retenido por Anna, quien aún lo tomaba de la mano, suplicándole que no se fuera. Sin embargo, Kino fue quien se encargó de separarlos. La puerta se cerró tras el joven. Anna observó a su madre y suspiró…era hora de conocer la verdad.

-Estoy aquí solo porque Yoh me pidió que te escuchara-comenzó la rubia sin cambiar esa fría expresión en su rostro-Habla.

-Amor… ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?-le miraba angustiada, Anna negó con su cabeza-De acuerdo…tu padre falleció en un accidente automovilístico apenas unos meses después de tu nacimiento. Pasó el tiempo y volví a casarme. Para entonces tú tenías cuatro años de edad. Él era un hombre increíble…era caballeroso, atento y romántico conmigo. En cuanto a ti, te compraba regalos, dulces…podía jurar que te quería como a una hija, pero…cuando cumpliste cinco años me preguntó cuándo me desharía de ti. Yo por supuesto le dije que jamás haría eso, pero me dio a escoger entre él y tú. Sin pensarlo te elegí a ti, así que él se volvió loco y comenzó a golpearme pero tú llegaste e intentaste defenderme, pero ese…ese imbécil te empujó. Te golpeaste la cabeza al caer y quedaste inconsciente. Intenté golpearlo pero él era muy fuerte y volvió a golpearme hasta que yo también perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté estaba en el suelo, con el rostro ensangrentado y todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero lo peor es que no estabas ahí. Me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y te busqué por toda la casa sin encontrarte. Le pregunté a los vecinos si te habían visto, pero no supieron decirme nada, solo que él te había subido a su auto y aprovechó que yo estaba inconsciente para huir. Llamé a la policía y levanté un acta de desaparición, y una denuncia en su contra. A los pocos días lo encontraron…sin embargo no estabas con él. Cuanto antes fui a la cárcel, debía sabe que había hecho contigo, mi amor. Cuando lo tuve frente a frente me pidió perdón, jurando que jamás volvería a ponerme un solo dedo encima, pero a mí solo me importaba saber de ti. Él…me dijo que, por el bien de nuestra relación, se había deshecho de ti, que así podríamos estar juntos y tendríamos nuestros propios hijos. Me aseguró que estarías muerta, ya que te había abandonado en las cercanías del monte Osore, y el gélido clima era fatal para una niña y…

Michie tomó un respiro, recordar todo aquello le era terriblemente doloroso. Anna le miraba sin saber qué creer. Ahora recordaba…un hombre fue quien la había abandonado en aquella fría montaña.

-Me negaba a creer que estabas muerta…-continuó la rubia una vez más tranquila-…me negaba con todas mis fuerzas, así que desde ese momento me dediqué a encontrarte, en cuerpo y alma. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara me juré a mí misma que no me daría por vencida hasta dar contigo, mi amor. Pasaron los años, te busqué por todo Japón, inclusive contraté un detective privado para agilizar la búsqueda hasta que por fin…por fin dimos contigo. ¡No lo podía creer! Esa fue la mejor noticia que pude recibir. Me dijeron que habías sido acogida por un miembro del clan Asakura, aquellos que se dedican al chamanismo. Sabiendo eso no me fue tan difícil encontrarlos. Hablé con Yohmei-San, el jefe de la familia, quien me dijo que su esposa, Kino-San, que fue quien te encontró y te volvió su aprendiz…Yohmei-San la llamó, explicándole todo lo sucedido, y así fue como te llamaron a ti también. ¡Mira!-exclamó la mujer acercando una maleta-Si no me crees, aquí están tus documentos, el acta por desaparición que levanté, así como los volantes que hice para encontrarte, los reportes del detective, algunas cosas personales tuyas…incluida esta.

Michie le entregó a Anna un paquete, el cual la chica abrió cuidadosamente sin dar crédito a lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Era una pequeña muñeca de trapo que, con solo verla, dejaba fluir muchos recuerdos. Esa se la había hecho su madre, a quién comenzaba a recordar. Era amorosa, dulce, protectora…siempre mostrándole una bella sonrisa. Desvió su mirada hacia la mujer, que, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le miraba sonriente. Recordó a la perfección el color de su cabezo, sus ojos, su voz, su rostro…

-¡Oh por Dios!-fue lo único que pudo exclamar. Era ella, su madre…después de tanto tiempo volvía a recordar lo sucedido aquella noche. Michie no mentía, pero aún no podía creer, simplemente no podía. Sin darse cuenta, se vio envuelta por los brazos de aquella mujer, quien lloraba de infinita felicidad. Anna cedió…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yoh caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente nervioso ante la mirada de Tamao, quien le acompañaba desde que su abuela había ido a encontrarse con Anna y Michie. La pelirosa le veía preocupada, ese no era el Yoh alegre y tranquilo de siempre.

-Yoh-Sama…-se acercó a él, apenas captando su atención-Por favor, tome asiento. Se cansará si continúa así.

-Es que no puedo estar tranquilo Tamao. No sé qué pasará con Annita…estaba muy nerviosa de hablar con su mamá. Espero que todo haya salido bien.

-¡Mire, Yoh-Sama! Ahí bien Kino-Sama, Anna-Sama y Michie-San-señaló la pelirosa, Yoh volteó al instante.

-¡Annita! ¿Cómo est…?-no terminó de hablar al notar lágrimas en los ojos de su ex-prometida-¿Annita?

-Yoh…yo…-las palabras no salían de su boca, el solo hecho de verlo le hería sobremanera. Inclinó el rostro y apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al auto que le esperaba a la entrada de la casa, entrando rápidamente en él. Le siguió Michie, quien, con una triste expresión, hizo una reverencia ante él a modo de despedida. Kino, por su parte, conservaba la calma, pero Yoh la perdía conforme pasaba los segundos. No pudo reaccionar, sino hasta que el auto arrancó, sin embargo, se quedó ahí, inmóvil. Estaba demasiado consternado como para poder hacer algo.

La rubia le miraba desde la ventanilla del coche, con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos…estaba consciente de que esa sería la última vez en que lo vería.


	3. Chapter 3

Descendió lentamente del auto mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. En tan solo 45 minutos habían llegado al hotel donde Michie se hospedaba. Detrás de ella bajó Michie, que le veía sonriente aún sin creer que por fin había a su adorada hija. Sin embargo, Anna permanecía distante, no había articulado ni una sola palabra en todo el camino y eso le preocupaba a la mujer.

-Amor…-la rubia mujer colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, provocando que se sobresaltara-Nos quedaremos aquí solo esta noche. Mañana volveremos a nuestra casa, en Akita. ¿Te parece bien?

-Como sea-la itako mantenía la mirada baja para después dirigirse al interior del lugar. Michie suspiró…sería más difícil de lo que creía.

Ambas entraron al elevador, el cual se inundaba de un incómodo silencio. Michie deseaba habar, pero Anna se mantenía silente mientras desviaba mirada hacia la pared. La decisión de irse comenzaba a causarle estragos…extrañaba a Yoh, y lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero ahora tendría una nueva vida…una nueva vida sin él.

En cuestión de segundos habían llegado al octavo piso, en donde se encontraba la habitación que Michie rentaba. Anna caminó lentamente a través del pasillo, seguida de Michie. Llegaron a la habitación, Anna se sentó en el cómodo sofá que estaba casi al entrar mientras que su madre dejaba las maletas en el suelo, aun sin dejar de observar a su hija.

-Anna-la aludida volteó al escuchar la duce voz de la mujer-Me hiere verte así...eres mi hija, y te amo demasiado. Estos años que no te tuve fueron los peores de mi vida. Pero ahora estás aquí, y me esforzaré por que vuelvas a ser esa niña alegre que me arrebataron. A partir de hoy comienza nuestra nueva vida, así que prometo dar lo mejor de mí, y te pido que hagas lo mismo... ¿sí?

Anna le miraba sin saber qué responder, así que solo asintió, siendo inmediatamente abrazada por la rubia mujer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Yoh-Sama…-la chica de rosado cabello se asomaba tímidamente tras un árbol-Le he estado buscando por todas partes.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso hay algo más?-cuestionó tras limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Eso parece-respondió ella, desviando la mirada-Kino-Sama quiere vernos…-tragó saliva, sonrojándose al instante-…a ambos.

-De acuerdo-se puso de pie sin dar importancia a las palabras de Tamao, quien le veía aún sonrojada. No debía preocuparse por nada más, total… ¿qué era peor que saber que no volvería a ver a Anna?

Llegaron ante la anciana matriarca del clan Asakura en cuestión de minutos para después ponerse de rodillas frente a ella. Tamao fue la única en alzar la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia Yoh. Le hería mucho verlo así...y más sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por él.

-Me alegra que vinieran tan pronto-dijo la mujer dándole un sorbo a su té.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, abuela?

-Verás…-ella suspiró, Yoh y Tamao observaban en silencio-A consecuencia de lo acontecido con Anna, me he visto en la necesidad de anular tu compromiso con ella.

-Eso ya lo sabía-Yoh desvió la mirada…recordarlo le dolía demasiado.

-Por tanto…-la anciana continuó, captando la atención de ambos jóvenes-…he tomado la decisión más conveniente para nuestra familia, así que, a partir de hoy, Tamao será tu prometida.

Las tajantes palabras de Kino impactaron a ambos. Tamao se sonrojó al instante mientras Yoh agachaba la mirada. La chica de cabello rosado sonrió automáticamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un intenso brillo. ¡Por Dios! Eso debía ser un sueño. ¡Si! Eso debía ser.

-¡Me rehúso!-Yoh tomó la palabra, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Tamao le veía boquiabierta, la reacción de este la había lastimado.

-¿Pretendes ir en contra de las decisiones tomadas por el clan Asakura?-cuestionó la furiosa Kino, Yoh tragó saliva.

-Así es…No quiero otra prometida, no la necesito. ¡Tengo a Anna! ¡Mi Anna!

-Anna ya no está aquí, Yoh. Entiéndelo.

-No lo entiendo, y mucho menos lo acepto-el castaño le veía severamente al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas desbordaban de los ojos de Tamao-¡La traeré de vuelta! ¿Me oíste, abuela? La traeré, no importa lo que tenga que hacer…ella es la única con la que aceptaría casarme. Con nadie más.

-Yoh…Sama…-la pelirosa le veía sumamente entristecida. Aunque estaba consciente de que Yoh adoraba a Anna, no podía evitar sentirse destrozada con cada palabra que él decía. Yoh dio la media vuelta, ignorando por completo los gritos y amenazas de la anciana. Estaba decidido, y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Recuperaría a Anna, sin importar lo que tuviera que dar a cambio.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hola, hola, hermanito-el joven de largos cabellos castaños aparecía detrás de Yoh, quien no le tomó importancia.

-Ahora no, Hao-el joven continuaba acomodando su ropa en una maleta.

-Estás así por Anna… ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó el menor e los gemelos dejando de lado su actividad para después ver a su hermano.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-suspiró-¡Yo soy Dios! Lo sé todo, absolutamente todo, y sé que la abuela anuló tu compromiso con Anna.

-Ya debes estar feliz ¿no?-comenzó a empacar nuevamente, Hao sonrió.

-Es cierto que quise a Anna para mí-respondió-Pero ella te prefirió a ti, y debo aceptarlo. Así que no, no estoy feliz.

-Bueno… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarte-su respuesta hizo voltear automáticamente a Yoh-No me veas así, Yoh. Solo lo estoy haciendo por Anna.

-¿Por…Anna?

-Así es. Ella también sufre con esto, y créeme que no soporto verla sufrir.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer?

-Ya te dije que yo soy Dios…puedo hacer lo que quiera. Tú confía en mí, y verás que muy pronto Anna estará de vuelta. Además…

-Además… ¿qué?-interrumpió Yoh, Hao arqueó una ceja.

-Hay algo que ella aún no te ha dicho, y que por cierto, yo no te diré.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ayudarme?

-Confía en mí, hermanito tonto-Hao rodeó los hombros de su hermano con uno de sus brazos-Anna estará muy pronto contigo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yoh, estrechando con poca seguridad la mano de su hermano mayor, sellándose así el trato.


	4. Chapter 4

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Sus pensamientos se veían invadidos por el recuerdo de Yoh, y de su vida a lado de él. Lo extrañaba demasiado, pero había tomado una decisión, y era momento de afrontar las consecuencias. Ahora tenía a Michie, sin embargo…no podía evitar sentirse vacía. De pronto, una nausea pasajera la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola llevar una de sus manos hasta su boca. Una vez desaparecido el malestar, acarició su vientre mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ese hijo no la haría sentirse de nuevo así.

Se levantó de la cama intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, dirigiéndose al baño. Salió unos minutos después, encontrándose con Michie, quien comenzaba a hacer su maleta.

-Mi amor, buenos días-la rubia mujer sonreía, Anna tan solo asintió-Después de desayunar dejaremos el hotel, así que, si quieres yo puedo hacer tu male…

-Yo puedo hacerlo-respondió tajantemente, provocando que Michie inclinara su rostro.

-Hija…hoy regresamos a nuestro hogar, en Akita-le dijo, intentando atraer la atención de su hija-Es más. Te tengo una gran sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?-cuestionó la chica con ligera seriedad. Ciertamente lo último que quería tener era más sorpresas.

-Así es-Michie se mostraba entusiasmada-Ya lo descubrirás, pero bueno. Bajemos a desayunar para irnos cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo-se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué podría tratarse? Deseaba averiguarlo, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Michie pudo notar como el semblante de su hija cambiaba tan repentinamente, así que, sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó a ella para después abrazarla con fuerza, provocando que Anna se estremeciera ante tal contacto.

-Te juro mi amor…-la mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos. Tener a Anna entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo era algo indescriptible-…que nuestras vidas cambiarán-se alejó un poco de ella, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de la itako-A partir de hoy, me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a hacerte feliz…-inclinó su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada-…para recuperar tu amor.

Anna sintió un nudo en la garganta, y más al tener a esa mujer tan cerca. Lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos. No entendía ese sentimiento que la invadía de pronto. ¿Debía creerle? ¿Qué debía pensar? Estaba frente a su madre…era tan difícil procesar ese hecho, y más cuando creció con la idea de que ella la había abandonado. También bajó la mirada, muchas palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, esperando salir. Tantas dudas y reclamos que le volvían imposible mantener el silencio.

-Yo…-musitó, haciendo que Michie levantara su mirada-…también me esforzaré…-era tan difícil decirlo pero…esa era la mejor decisión-…mamá.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Asomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, intentando divisar cualquier peligro. Al cerciorarse de que aún todos dormían caminó en puntitas para evitar hacer ruido.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al por fin salir de la casa. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en Anna, en traerla de vuelta y no dejarla ir jamás. Giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados. Que extraño, la noche anterior había acordado encontrarse con su hermano mayor, pero este no se veía por ningún lado. Bufó, seguro que Hao le había jugado una broma y él, muy estúpidamente, se la había creído. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Se levantó con su mochila en la espalda, no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo pues corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

-Buenos días-escuchó una voz susurrando en su oído.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritó, dándose la media vuelta al sentirse descubierto.

-Cállate o nos descubrirán-le ordenó, tapando con su mano la boca de Yoh. El joven sintió un enorme alivio al ver que se trataba de Hao.

-Pensé que no vendrías-dijo el castaño tras quitar la mano de Hao.

-Oye, soy un hombre de palabra-refutó.

-Bueno, bueno. Como sea-el menor de los gemelos mostraba seriedad en su rostro-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Te explicaré después. Por lo pronto debemos asegurarnos de salir cuanto antes de aquí.

Yoh asintió para después seguir a su hermano mayor a través de los enormes jardines que había en esa casa. Ambos caminaban lentamente, escondiéndose tras algún árbol cada que veían algún movimiento extraño.

-Oye, hermano-susurró el castaño, haciéndolo voltear-Eres Dios ¿no? ¿Entonces porque no haces algo para irnos de aquí sin tener que pasar por todo esto?

-Porque hacerlo del modo fácil solo le restaría emoción. Tú solo has lo que te digo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-la voz de Tamao se escuchó a unos cuantos metros de donde los jóvenes estaban. La pelirosa buscaba con su mirada, podría jurar que había escuchado dos voces que le resultaban familiares. Avanzó algunos pasos, muy cerca del escondite de los gemelos. Hao encontraba eso sumamente emocionante mientras que Yoh sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho. Tamao se detuvo, suspirando al deducir que solo había sido su imaginación así que, sin más, se dedicó a continuar con sus labores, adentrándose en la casa.

-Vaya…eso estuvo cerca-Hao se mostraba sonriente.

-Si, demasiado cerca-el castaño no se atrevía a dar un paso más.

-Qué lástima que no nos encontró-suspiró el Asakura, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hao?-preguntó un tanto alterado-Si Tamao nos hubiera encontrado nuestros planes se habrían arruinado.

-Pero hubiera sido muy divertido-dijo él, mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras Yoh fruncía el ceño-Bueno, pues, hagámoslo de modo fácil. Es hora de irnos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No despegaba la mirada de la ventanilla del coche, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras observaba el paisaje. Era muy tarde para querer volver, así que ahora se dirigía a su nueva vida. Al cabo de algunos minutos habían llegado a una bella zona residencial que, en apariencia, era tranquila y decente. El automóvil se detuvo, siendo Michie la primera en bajar. Anna tardó unos segundos mientras su madre agradecía al chofer todas sus atenciones. Al bajar, la chica recorrió con su mirada el exterior de aquella casa que ahora se suponía, sería su nuevo hogar. Era muy hermosa, de dos plantas, y bastante grande en apariencia, lo que la llevó a la conclusión de que Michie era una mujer de mucho dinero. Automáticamente llevó una mano a su boca tras sentir una ligera náusea, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Michie.

-Amor… ¿estás bien?-cuestionó la mujer, acercándose a su hija.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, por supuesto-respondió, recobrando la compostura.

-Entonces entremos-ella la tomó de la mano, guiándola al interior de la casa. Su interior era hermoso, decorado con excelente y refinado gusto. Tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá que la esperaba al llegar a la sala. Respiró profundamente. ¿Su nuevo hogar? Esperaba poder adaptarse.

-¿Anna?-la voz de un joven la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Tenía también un hermano? Se levantó, dándose la media vuelta para encontrarse con un atractivo joven más o menos de la misma edad que ella, con lacio cabello negro, ojos azules, tez blanca y complexión delgada. Anna le miraba, intentando comprender qué demonios estaba pasando ahí-¡Por Dios!... ¿De verdad eres tú? ¡No lo puedo creer!

Él la abrazó efusivamente, sorprendiendo a la Kyoyama, quien se estremeció… ¡cómo desearía que ese fuera Yoh!

El muchacho la liberó, retrocediendo un par de pasos. No pudo evitar recorrerla con su mirada de pies a cabeza. Era rubia, de hermosos y profundos ojos color ámbar, delgada, alta, de busto pequeño, cintura breve, cadera ancha y piernas largas. Se había convertido en una belleza. Al pensar eso, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, que Anna ni siquiera notó, estaba demasiado confundida como para fijarse en esos detalles.

-Por favor, Hiro-Kun. No seas tan efusivo-la dulce voz de Michie inundaba la sala-Es probable que ella no te recuerde.

-Tiene razón, Michie-San, lo siento mucho-el joven dirigió su mirada hacia la señora para después volver a ver a Anna, haciendo una reverencia ante ella-¡Mis disculpas! Mi nombre es Tadahiro Mashiro. Fuimos amigos cuando niños. ¿Ya lo recuerdas?

La rubia negó con su cabeza. Todas las memorias anteriores a la noche en la que fue abandonada habían desaparecido. Tadahiro le veía de forma suplicante. Saber que no formaba parte de los recuerdos de Anna le dolía sobremanera. Tomó sus manos, esperando que ese cálido contacto hiciera fluir todas sus memorias, sin embargo, ella seguía sin recordar.

-Vamos mi cielo. Ustedes eran inseparables cuando iban al Jardín de Niños, él era tu mejor amigo-la mujer colocaba un tazón con botanas en la mesa central-Hiro-Kun es hijo del dueño del banco más grande en la provincia de Akita, así que ten por seguro que es un muchacho decente, tiene mi absoluta confianza. ¡Es más! Él y su familia me apoyaron incondicionalmente en tu búsqueda. Bueno…supongo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que conversen mejor ¿cierto? Si necesitan algo más, por favor háganmelo saber.

La mujer se retiró, dejando a una incómoda Anna en compañía del que, para ella, era un completo extraño. Tadahiro, por su parte, le veía totalmente embelesado. Aún no procesaba el hecho de que tenía a su amiga de la infancia justo frente a él, pero, por encima de eso, se había vuelto increíblemente hermosa, tanto que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que posaba su mirada en la joven.

-Por favor, siéntate, Anna-Chan-le sonreía amablemente.

-No me llames "Chan"-desvió su mirada, entendiendo a la perfección la expresión en el rostro del muchacho. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para Yoh, aún si no estaba con él.

-Lo…lo siento-comenzó a sudar. Estaba en serio nervioso-Y… ¿cómo has estado? Hace tantos años que no te veo.

-Podría decirse que bien-suspiró…quería su antigua vida de vuelta-Fui criada por una itako, en la montaña Osore. Ella me tomó como discípula, y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora.

-¡Eso es increíble!-expresó con emoción-¿Y qué más?

-No hay mucho que contar…simplemente fui comprometida con el nieto de mi maestra-dijo ella mostrándose indiferente, sin embargo, le dolía recordar todo lo que ya no tendría. El semblante de Tadahiro se tornó serio…de un momento a otro había perdido sus esperanzas para con la rubia.

-Comprendo. Debe ser…-aclaró su garganta. Había estado enamorado de Anna desde que eran niños, y saber ahora que ella no era libre le dolía-…un joven muy afortunado.

-Mi maestra anuló nuestro compromiso-inclinó su rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar de sus ojos. Tadahiro se sonrojó mientras sus ojos adquirían un intenso brillo. Tenía una oportunidad con la rubia, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Anna, yo…-la tomó impulsivamente de las manos. Anna se quedó inmóvil-…hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**¡Hola! Primero que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. Sé que no tengo perdón pero he tenido algunas cosas que atender, pero prometo actualizar más seguido n.n. También me encantaría agradecerles el apoyo que le han dado a este fic (y a los demás que he hecho xD). Otra cosa que me gustaría hacer es comenzar a responder sus reviews…y lo haré en todos mis fic's, empezando por este n.n**

**EL ASAKURA MAYOR** : ¡Me alegra que te guste! Veremos qué tanto es capaz Hao de hacer por Yoh. Y en efecto…Anna está embarazada xD

**Rossana's Mind** : Todos amamos a Hao, es inevitable xD Él es Dios…ten por seguro que le será útil a Yoh.

**Mary**: Lamento que el capítulo fuera tan corto TT3TT Te juro que con tantos fic's mi cerebro está casi seco xD Prometo actualizar más seguido, o lo intentaré xD

**Angel** : No pues…si se nota que odias a Tamao xDDDDD De verdad, me disculpo por tardar tanto. Créeme…la espera es horrible, yo también lo sufro xD Y con tanto que escribir apenas me doy abasto, pero voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido posible n.n

**Cranky Sky**: Pues si piensas que se trata de un bebé…pues adivinaste xD

**Nuevamente, gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido para este, y mis otros fic's**

**Saludos n.n/**


End file.
